parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tod (Dumbo)
TheMichaelCityMaker's Movie Spoof of "Dumbo." May Cast: *Dumbo - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba Pride) *Casey Junior - Speed Buggy *The Ringmaster - Clayton (Tarzan) *Mr. Stork - *Giraffes - *Lions - Scooby Doo *Gorillas - Terk (Tarzan) *Bears - Bernad, Miss Bianca & Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Kangaroos - and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Tigers - Robin Hood Maid Marian and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Zebras - *Camels - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Hippos - Princess Atta and Queen of Ant Colony (A Bug's Life) *Horses - Bear Nita (Brother Bear) *Monkeys - *Hyenas - Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain and Fancy-Fancy and Spook *Ostrichs - *Elephant 1 - Penelope Pitstop (The Perils os Penelope Pitstop) *Elephant 2 - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Elephant 3 - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 4 - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 5 - Mulan (Mulan) *Elephant 6 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 7 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 8 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 9 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) * * *Smitty the Bully - Yakky Doodle *Ringmaster's Guards - Clayton's Men (Tarzan) *Joe the Janitior - Professor Archimedes Porter (Tarzan) *Clowns - Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Katoe and Sadie (Total Drama Island) *Pink Elephants as themselves *Jim Crow - Top Cat *Glasses Crow - Wally Gator *Preacher Crow - Huckleberry Hound *Straw Hat Crow - Quick Draw McGraw *Fat Crow - Peter Potumas Scenes: *Tod (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Is Speed Buggy"/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery to Kiara *Tod (Dumbo) Part 3 - Tod's Appearance *Tod (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade *Tod (Dumbo) Part 6 - Tod's Bath/Mother, and Son Bond *Tod (Dumbo) Part 7 - Yakky Doodle Makes Fun of Tod/Kiara Go Wild *Tod (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Gossips/Yogi Bear & Boo Boo Bear's Appearance *Tod (Dumbo) Part 9 - Yogi Bear & Boo Boo Bear Meet Tod/Clayton's Idea *Tod (Dumbo) Part 10 - In Clayton's Tent *Tod (Dumbo) Part 11 - Pyramid of Lady Heroines *Tod (Dumbo) Part 12 - The Aftermath *Tod (Dumbo) Part 13 - Tod and the Total Drama/Yogi Bear Boo Boo Bear Almost Forgot *Tod (Dumbo) Part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 15 - "The Total Drama Song"/Tod Get the Hiccups/The Bucket *Tod (Dumbo) Part 16 - "Pink Elephants on Parade" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 17 - Meet the Animal Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" *Tod (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for Tod/The Magic Feather *Tod (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test *Tod (Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise)" *Tod (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits pt. 1; "Baby Mine" *Tod (Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits pt. 2; "When I See An Elephant Fly (Update)" Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof